


Shake on it

by unfriendlyblackhottie



Series: G.O.A.T [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfriendlyblackhottie/pseuds/unfriendlyblackhottie
Summary: So I adore Luc Chantal and I adore my own Hockey OC, Ian, so a crossover was destined.If you haven't read Superstition consider this an introduction to the glory of Luc Chantal. I hope I did him justice.





	Shake on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099484) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



Ian Hardison and Luc Chantal have been trading the honor of being ‘the best’ back and forth since they were sixteen years old. 

 

At sixteen years old Luc Chantal had a conversation with Ian Hardison that he knew would change the course of his entire career. He also met his lifelong rival. 

 

It was after World Juniors one year, Ian invited Luc to his room and they had a conversation filled with more honest truth and respect than they’d ever had with anyone. 

 

“They say you’re the best Canadian boy.” Ian started, “I can see why. I’m the best American here. We should meet if we’re both definitely getting a real shot at the show.”

 

Luc had shrugged. “Nothing’s sure.” 

 

“Can we cut the bullshit. We’re the best from our countries but soon those lines won’t matter and everyone will just want to know who the best is. Period. The way I see it we’re rivals whether we like it or not. Doesn’t mean we have to be enemies.” 

 

Luc thinks back on all his years playing. “This is the weirdest rivalry I’ve ever had. But I’m in.”

 

Ian gestured for Luc to take a seat. “I’ve been reading a lot victorian novels. If we do this right and follow the rules it’ll be a lot of fun.” 

 

They set their rules.

 

xXx

 

The first rule was proposed by Ian. Luc had to be aware of his white privilege. 

 

“No matter what, they’ll say you’re the best. You have to know that because I’m black and this is the NHL they will never admit I’m the best even if I am. We have to always be willing to look past that.”

 

Luc thought about that. It made him think about how there were women playing in the WHNL who could wipe the floor with whole NHL team roster and wondered if it were the same for race. If there were black guys who would never get there shot because of the color of their skin. It pissed him off. 

 

“Okay.” Luc agrees. 

 

Rule Two: Proposed by Luc.

 

“We respect the game. If we’re the best, we work like it. No days off. No slacking. No making it and getting lazy. We’ll play like we’re always working for our spot in the show.” 

 

“Rule one.” Ian reminded. “I’ll always be working twice as hard to get half as much. I do agree though. We’ll always work like we’re fighting for it everyday. No coasting.”

 

Rule Three proposed by Ian.

 

“We always keep it classy in the press. Rivals not enemies.” 

 

Luc nods. “Chirping okay?” 

 

Ian scoffs, “Obviously. We are still hockey players. I’m not expecting us to never drop the gloves but...”

 

“We leave it on the ice. I get you.” Luc proposed rule four. “We call each other on our shit. Your rival should always want to compete against you at your best. If we notice the other is slipping we let them know.”

 

Ian proposed the last rule. “We have to be good men. I don’t want to be just a good athlete. I want to be a good man. People are going to look up to us, worship us. We have to take that seriously. We do the right thing.” 

 

They shook on it and hockey’s greatest rivalry was born. 

 

xXx

 

Their next serious encounter was at the NHL draft where Luc Chantal was drafted first overall and Ian Hardison was drafted forty second overall. Luc is more excited than he’s ever been for anything in his life but at the same time he’s pissed as hell. He hopes no one asks about Ian because he doesn’t know what he’ll say. 

 

He goes to Ian that night. “I deserved to go first.” 

 

Ian gives him a questioning look. “Did you really come here to tell me that?” 

 

“I deserved to go first. But you deserved a hell of a lot higher than forty two.” 

 

Ian shrugged and leaned against his door frame. “There are worse fates. I get to play with a great team. I get to keep playing with Corey. Forty two is my lucky number and even though you went first I’ll touch the cup before you ever do.”

 

“Fuck you.” Luc says with no heat but also not believing Ian for a second. 

 

Ian laughs. “Okay. I do suggest though that you go enjoy your time as the best. Enjoy it because I’m coming for the title.” 

 

“Then I guess the next time we see each other a ref will be dropping a puck between us.” Luc says. 

 

“I look forward to it. Bring your A game.” 

 

“For you? Always.” Luc teases. Ian flips him off. 

 

They shake hands and part ways. 

 

xXx

 

Ian makes good on his promise. His rookie year in the league he hoist the Stanley Cup and Luc feels something he can’t name. Jealousy? Pride? Some mix of the two? He’s not sure but when Ian nabs the Hart award at the NHL awards Luc finds him afterwards and shakes his hand. 

 

“How does it feel?” Luc’s not sure what he means by that. He doesn’t know what feeling he’s asking about but luckily Ian seems to understand.  

 

Ian muses for a moment. “I consider myself a well read man, but I am truly confident they don’t make a word for how this feels. So I’ll just go with euphoric. Be patient. You’ll find out one day.” 

 

“Jacks and I will, together.” Luc explains the promise and the marriage and Ian doesn’t look the least bit surprised. 

 

“Congratulations. I’ll send you a gift.” Luc laughs and they shake hands and part ways. 

 

A month later Luc and Jacks receive a fifty year old bottle of scotch. There’s no name on the card but Luc knows. 

 

xXx

 

When Jacks asks about it Luc isn’t sure how to explain the relationship he has with Ian. In typical Luc fashion he says the exact wrong thing. 

 

“He’s like me if I were black.” 

 

Jacks chokes on a shocked laugh and then begs Luc to never say that sentence out loud again. 

 

“No but it’s true. He’s just as good as we are but because he’s black he doesn’t get the same recognition. It’s not fair. He’s working just as hard as we are and is just as good but no one is calling him the next great one. Even though calling anyone the next great one is blasphemy of the highest degree.” Luc pauses and runs his hands through his hair. “He’s good Jacks. He’s so fucking good.” 

 

Jacks face softens. “Aww,” He coos, “You made a friend.” 

 

Luc scrunches his face up. “No we’re not. We’re rivals.” Luc explains. 

 

“You can be friends with a rival.” Jack retorts. 

 

“Yeah you can but we’re not. We’re just rivals. We just happen to have an enormous amount of respect for each other. Doesn’t make us friends.” 

 

“No but the fact that you care so much and put so much effort into this relationship means you are.” 

 

xXx

 

Ian finds Luc after the olympics to shake his hand and pass the mantle. Ian, for someone who just lost at the olympics seems...happy. 

 

Luc asks him about it. He’s glad to have this slight break from partying to chug a gatorade and catch his breath. 

 

“Boy,” Ian says, “I just won an olympic medal and two black ice skaters wanna slob on my knob like corn on the cob. My brother taught me long ago there’s no sadness in medaling at the olympics, no matter what place you come in. Congratulations though. Enjoy it. The same way I’m going to enjoy the cup next season.” 

 

“Not going to let that happen.” Luc tells him. 

 

xXx

 

Ian wins the cup again. This time scoring three of the four goals that wins the whole thing and nabbing the Art Ross in the process. This time Luc knows what he’s feeling and none of it is pride. He’s fuming but rules are rules and Luc is no welch. So he shakes Ian’s hand and passes the mantle back. 

 

“Oh stop pouting. Rule one.” Ian tells him, “No matter what they’ll still call you the best. If you google it right now I bet there’s some reporter writing a think piece about me being a selfish player who doesn’t deserve this. No matter what you’ll still be the golden boy so let me have this while it’s mine.”

 

That night Luc goes back to his room and stays up all night reading and reads everything written about Ian and his blood boils. The way the press talks about him and disregard him. Luc knows at this moment Ian is the best playing but no one dares open their mouth to call him the next one. 

 

The next day a reporter asks Luc how he feels about Ian’s performance, his Hart win, and how he’d handle maybe one day playing with Ian, and Luc is honest. “Playing with him would mean I would have to step it up the same way I obviously have to step it up playing against him. He’s one of the best playing right now and that is honestly undeniable to everyone who isn’t anti-black. He deserved the Hart. He’s the league’s most valuable player right now.” 

 

Luc’s quote explodes and it’s near a scandal but when Ian tweets him the shaking hands emoji Luc knows he did the right thing. 

 

xXx

 

 

 

Years later after the mantle has changed hands so many time and both Ian and Luc are at the height of their careers Luc wakes up to a headline that sends the room spinning and leaves him reeling for a chair. 

 

**Nordiques make history setting trade and acquire Ian Hardison.**

 

Suddenly his biggest rival is his teammate and Luc doesn’t know what to do but he does what any good captain would and texts Ian. 

 

_ Pack a coat. Lot colder than LA up here.  _


End file.
